Central's Alchemy Academy
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Come join Mitsuke on her adventure to become a State Alchemist, with a few troubles on her way. You can join her adventure too, just fill out a profile and join the fun! R and R please! Ch. 11 up!
1. Central's Alchemy Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I really wish I do! I guess I say that to every anime….anyway, enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Central's Alchemy Academy

"Welcome to Central's Alchemy Academy, this academy is a place where you can learn the ancient arts of this secret magic. I hereby invite you to come learn at this academy for it will be much fun for you. The school dates are below, and what you can get from learning at this school is below too," A girl read from a letter she had received.

"Do you know who it's from, Mitsuke?" asked the girl's father.

"Yeah, it's from the Fuhrer, or whatever his name is."

"Oh yeah, the Fuhrer, I know him, used to work in the military." The girl then looked down at the school dates and the things below the letter:

**School dates: From August 31rst to June 16; **

**What you can earn: If you're successful enough you can become a State Alchemist, one of the best alchemists of all time!**

**P.S: In order to make sure that you really are the real person we need you to fill out the following questions and send it back to us**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Special Talents:**

**Have you tried alchemy before:**

**If so, then how much practice do you have in it:**

**If you become a state alchemist:**

**Does anybody else in your family know alchemy:**

**Did they used to be/are they a state alchemist:**

**What do you want to be called if you become a state alchemist:**

**We hope you enjoy our school!**

"Hey Dad, can I join this academy?"

"Sure Mitsuke, I want you to carry on the family tradition." Suddenly, Mitsuke's mother came in.

"Honey, are you sure you want to let her do that?" she asked.

"Yep, clear as water."

'The problem is what if she gets sent off to war? She could…"

"Don't worry, considering our daughter here she's as tough as a rock, she'll be okay." Mitsuke ran for her room after she heard that.

"Now, to fill out this form! Let's see…." Mitsuke was quick and excited at the same time after she finished and looked over the things she had written:

_Name (First and Last):_ Mitsuke Ikaoru

_Age: _14

_Description: _Dark brown, shoulder length hair, green eyes, of Asian descent

_Special Talents: _quick drawer,

_Have you tried alchemy before: _Yes

_If so, then how much practice do you have in it: _About 30

_If you become a state alchemist:_

_Does anybody else in your family know alchemy: _Father

_Did they used to be/are they a state alchemist: _My dad, Wind blade Alchemist

_What do you want to be called if you become a state alchemist: _Element Spirit Alchemist

"There, now I can send it!" She ran outside and placed the letter in the mailbox. She looked into the distance to where she would be going soon, not caring that an ice cold breeze had picked up, ruffling her aquamarine shirt and white pants. She was going to become an alchemist.

A few days later another letter arrived for Mitsuke, and this time it was the response letter.

"I-I'm going tomorrow?" She yelled in surprise, "I didn't even pack yet!"

"Honey, are you sure you want to rush right…."

"Sorry, Mom, got to pack!" she then ran for her room just like how she ran when she was first going to respond to the other letter.

"That's my kid, getting ready to face the world."

"Akuha, aren't you afraid at all…?"

"Why should I be, Namiko? You've got a state alchemist as a daughter you know!" Namiko sighed and then said,

"Okay, fine……..but you're driving her tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is, the first chapter of my story! Just answer the questions that Mitsuke answered, but you can add extra things like your personality, family history, etc. R&R!


	2. All Aboard!

Disclaimer: See first chapter 

I guess I didn't say it clear last time: _You can join the story **if** you want to_. Just answer the questions that Mitsuke answered, but you can add extra things like your personality, family history, etc. I guess for now I'll just use some of my friends' characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

All Aboard!

"Now remember to be a good student, Mitsuke. We both believe in you"

"I will, Dad. Thanks for believing"

"Now Mitsuke, don't go into any trouble, and don't wander outside the school walls."

"I know, Mom." Mitsuke boarded the train and waved goodbye to her parents before taking her seat. "Let's see…I think this is a good spot." She sat in front of a skinny looking boy who had pitch black hair and hazel brown eyes and looked about the age of thirteen. He turned his head as Mitsuke spoke.

"Hi, um, so do you plan on becoming a state alchemist?"

"Yeah…"muttered the kid.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mitsuke."

"Arthur." Mitsuke got a little tense as the train was close to leaving time, 9:45.

"Hey, can I sit here?" asked a blue-eyed, blonde haired girl about the same age as Mitsuke.

"Sure…" answered Arthur.

"Hi, I'm Harayou."

"Mitsuke, and the guy over there is Arthur."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Just then a blonde hair boy sat in the seat next to Mitsuke quickly. Tired and out of breath he managed to say,

"Good…I made it…just on time…" He panted desperately breathing for air as the train moved. When he'd gulped enough air to breath normally again he asked Mitsuke and the others their names.

"I'm Harayou, this is Arthur, and that's Mitsuke."

"I'm Ed. It's great to meet you all."

After an hour on the train a food trolley came by and served them lunch. Mitsuke didn't eat much, she was too into her work.

"What are you drawing there?" Harayou asked out of curiousity.

"It's a girl, Harayou."

"That's a pretty good skill you have there you know," Ed told her.

"Thanks, I was planning on drawing some animals, but I guess I got rerouted."

"Wow, train humor…." Arthur said sarcastically. "Playing chess is better."

"What's your problem, Arthur?" Harayou asked, a little concerned about how the boy was acting.

"I'm fine," grumbled the boy.

"He reminds me of my brother when he gets into a grumpy mood," Ed whispered to Mitsuke.

"Arthur sort of reminds me of my dad when he's in that mood." The girl whispered back. Then the train slowed to a halt and a voice over a loudspeaker spoke.

"The train has arrived at Central Station. Please exit through the doors in a single file line and then head towards a teacher. Thank you."

"Were finally here…," Mitsuke spoke as she went to the line to get out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this may be a little like Harry Potter…but I think the only difference is that in order to use magic you need a wand and to use alchemy you need a transmiutation circle(or in Ed Elric's case, hands). Anyway R&R!


	3. Scouting the Mysterious Place

Disclaimer: See first chapter; all profile characters are owned by their rightful owners 

Sorry I didn't update! I was so busy these last three weeks! I did manage to make a few grand on Chinese New Year though…enough said about that! On to the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Scouting the Mysterious Place

Mitsuke followed Ed to a line and at the same time Harayou and Arthur followed her. The girl stared at the other teachers in amazement, one was talkative, and another was an energetic girl, while another was a serious looking woman.

"Hey, where's the teacher to this line?" Arthur asked, bored to death.

"You'd be looking at him right now," Ed answered.

"W-Wait, you're a teacher?" Harayou stammered.

""Yep, and my brother is…" He got interrupted by a tall, strong looking man with pitch black hair.

"Are you going to keep ranting on about your greatness, shrimp?"

"Roy, for the matter of fa-Hey, I'm no shrimp! I'm not so small that you can't see me with a magnifying glass!" Suddenly a tall man with an eye patch walked out and greeted the students.

"Welcome to Central's Alchemy Academy! I am the Fuhrer, owner of this school. Now get rested up for a special event that's happening today." He then walked away and the boy and girl students, who were still confused, were escorted to their dorms. After inside the rooms, as the girls started unpacking their belongings into the new room. Then a girl with black, sliver streaked hair and red eyes came up and introduced herself to Mitsuke as she was putting her suitcase away.

"Hi, I'm Kri Rika."

"I'm Mitsuke Ikaoru." The pale skinned girl looked somewhat of an Ishbalan and Asian mix to Mitsuke, and she was right for the girl told her in the next moment. Mitsuke then stared past Kri's right shoulder and saw a lonely looking girl unpacking her items. Harayou, who was closer to the lonely girl, spoke to her.

"Hi, Harayou Kunaya, nice to meet you."

"Sakura Sagura, nice to meet you too…" Her voice was like a tiny whisper. Mitsuke knew that Sakura was a personal person just from the look in her eyes.

"All right, Ladies, time to get a move on for your tour," a lady with a gun strapped to her belt exclaimed.

As they moved down the hallway they divided like cells and joined with other groups of divided boys. An old grizzled lady counted.

"Twenty each group, sixteen groups in all, eight boy groups and eight girl groups…yep, we have all of them."

"Okay then Pinako, everybody please follow me." Mitsuke walked with the group she was in and looked around at everything, Harayou and Kri did the same thing.

"You look around a lot don't you?" The voice startled Mitsuke for she was distracted by all the sites. The voice belonged to Roy Mustang, the guy who had earlier told Ed he was a shrimp.

"That's true, Roy…" This time Mitsuke looked to her right and saw that Ed was beside her. He then muttered, "Roy the miniskirt pervert…" Sakura and Mitsuke partly heard the quote, but Kri and Harayou heard it loud and clear. They both began to chuckle, trying to suppress the laughter.

"What's going on back there?" The hollowly voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Aw, it's nothing big, Al. Keep on guiding these students; you're doing a great job!"

"Thank you, brother. Now, over here is where we do water based alchemy, and over there fire..."

"Brother, Al, you mean that suit of armor is your brother, Ed? Then does that mean you're the Elrics?" Harayou asked before Mitsuke could even speak. Roy answered for the blonde haired boy.

"Yep, they're the Elrics. Fullmetal never really talks about his past life so I don't think he's going to cough up his story now." Mitsuke stared at Ed and looked into his golden eyes. His eyes resembled all the pain, hate, revenge, and sadness in his heart. As the group rounded the hall Kri spoke in an eager manner.

"Hey, Harayou right? After everybody's in bed do you want to go and pull something funny on the boys?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm not so sure about the idea…" As Kri and Harayou discussed the matter Sakura, instead of looking around, stared straight into Roy's eyes. She too could also detect the painful memories that Roy was remembering right now.

"Now, everybody, will you please enter this room." Al said in a gentlemen like manner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chapter is now done, wow that was hard, anyway, anyway, R&R!


	4. Time for the First Class

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters featured here; I do not own FMA, but if I could somewhat steal it…grins wickedly at Hiromu Arakawa; Hiromu stares back locking up the FMA items that she madeWhat are you looking at, Hiromu-san? I'm just staring at the ceiling! 

Oh yeah, more of my friends got interested in my story so they made characters too, so if you see more characters than you think they're  
the property of my friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Time for the First Class

The previous day had passed in a hurry that all the girls and boys thought it was still the same day, but today was the day in which they begin learning. Riza, who was appointed the Mitsuke and Harayou's dorm teacher, lead the girls out of their comfortable beds and down the busy hallway crowded with kids at the school. As the girl groups melded with the boy groups and chattered in the cavernous college looking classroom both girls spotted Arthur, somehow interested in the conversation two other boys were having. Suddenly without warning a girl with dark brown, red streaked hair that went past her shoulder by three inches appeared in front of Mitsuke and Harayou. She stared at both of them with her clear sky eyes.

"Hi, it's so cool meeting you guys, I'm Lyza Korhes." Lyza craned her neck closer to both already "frightened" girls. "Did you ever notice that a boy was sitting next to you guys?" She pointed at a kid with bright green hair that went halfway down his neck. His eyes were closed as if in meditation. Suddenly the door opened and in came the teacher…

"Hello, class, I'm your teacher Maes Hughes."

"Wait, you mean the guy who goes around showing his daughter so much that he actually got a statue dedicated to her?" The voice belonged to Visento Arukara.

"Anyway, class, get out your textbook titled _Calculations of_ _Alchemy I_ and flip to page 25." Mitsuke stared at the book in a horrifying type of shock, so did Harayou and Lyza. Instead of having about five hundred pages, as the girls had originally thought, it had nine hundred and eighty-seven. The boy next to Mitsuke still remained silent, but now he opened his eyes, which were that same color as his hair, and stared at the book.

"Now, can somebody please read to us what is on the page?" Hughes scanned the classroom quickly before answering. "Richard, how about you read the first page?" A tall dark blonde haired ugly boy stared down at his book and recited the page in a slightly clear voice.

"Alchemy, as most people may know, consists of Equivalent Exchange…" The curly brown haired boy to the left of Richard swiftly stuck something behind the boy's back before Richard finished the page. The mischievous boy grinned like a fox getting ready to pounce on suitable prey. After a couple of people read the next couple of pages Hughes suddenly spoke up.

"So, would anybody like to show the whole class a simple alchemy circle?" Sakura raised her hand and went down to the giant piece of paper on the wall. She then drew an accurate transmutation circle. Hughes then spoke again, but now he added something nobody liked. "Class, your homework for today is to draw at least three transmutation circles. You must have one hard circle, if you've just copied the circle Sakura drew than you have just finished one part of your homework. Class dismissed." As Richard got up a bunch or students crowded him like wasps on a rampage and started slapping him on his back. The curly brown haired boy chuckled a little and then blended in with a shadowy crowd while poor Richard got slapped on the back until he finally pulled off the note. The mass body of students evacuated out of the hallway and down to the next room, actually, it wasn't a room, the next class was outside. That class was accurate shooting and battles, which of course was taught by Riza. The bright green haired boy, which Mitsuke now knew was Matthew, stared at the artillery and smiled, so did the boy next to him named Azure Tribal.

"I think I'm going to like this class…," both of them said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, finally down with this one! I really do hate homework, everybody does. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Nightfall on the First Day

Disclaimer: Yep, I know, why do I put this? So I don't get sued or something like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Nightfall on the First Day

Riza Hawkeye stared at her students like she was choosing a wire on a bomb that could've exploded in 3 minutes or less.

"This class is called the Weapons and Battles class. As some of you already can see, we will be working with dangerous weapons, so pay attention as I tell you what to do." She started to pace back and forth in front of the mass of students. A boy by the name of Zack Brinestone raised his hand confidently.

"What type of weapons will we be working with today?"

"A Scrinevo Pistol; they're small, but deadly. Let's get started, now everybody form five straight lines facing directly to the red targets over there." The group moved, twisted, and turned until it morphed into five, close to straight lines. Riza then went over and handed every person in the front row a small, steel gray colored pistol, and from the barrel to the handle, was about four to five inches long. Riza then blew a whistle and a shot rang out almost like magic.

For the first time since they've been here Matthew spoke to Mitsuke, actually, he was talking to Azure.

"Do you think they'd let us make our own weapons?"

"How should I know?"

"Incredible shot, Midoriko, it hit the center dead on!" a girl complimented.

"Thanks, I'm really good at it because I do archery." Midoriko pushed a few strands of her gray hair out of her eyes so she could see better with her steel gray eyes.

Harayou then whispered to Mitsuke, "I think I've seen that girl somewhere before…anyway, how do you think we'll do on this drill?"

"Okay, I guess…" Shots after shots rang out, but as soon as they were down Riza's voice pierced the air like a surprising eagle screech.

"Okay, I need Midoriko, Matthew, Sam…" She formed the students into groups, and, as soon as the others were in order she told the class their homework, "From the groups you've been categorized in try to create a new, effective weapon that may be put to good use in the military. This project is due in three weeks; you may be wondering why we did the accuracy target thing; it was to make sure you'll be ready when we move onto to the bigger…well, never mind about that. Just make sure you do the assignment, class dismissed." The students filled the hallways like an ocean wave hitting the sandy beach.

"What time is it?" Mitsuke asked.

"9:24AM." Harayou answered.

"This is going to be a long day…"

"You said it…"

xxx

"Augh, my aching hand!" a girl named Mira Rikato screamed.

"Mira, I agree, Mustang's class was hard!" Her friend, Dime Vikata, answered. The two girls had just exited Roy's class for sparring and self defense.

"I never actually knew the military did martial arts." Harayou said slowly as if her jaw had hurt like the rest of most students' bodies.

"Neither did I," Mitsuke answered. Everybody headed for the final class of the day, and maybe the best class to some students, especially to the girls and **some** boys, was the Alchemy Training class.

"Okay, class, let's get started." Ed said after the students took their seats in the room that looked like a college room. 'Everybody has had some experience with alchemy before, right?" Most students murmured anxiously at how slow it was taking just to do some alchemy.

"Come on, you're making us feel like we're _tortoises_," a girl behind Mitsuke muttered.

"Okay, let's get started with some basic water alchemy." Mitsuke saw Azure smile at the sound of it, and Midoriko touched the silver pendent hanging around her neck; Mitsuke realized it was sealed by ice.

"Okay, now as you all now you need a transmutation circle, unless you can do it with your hands, to do alchemy. Now if you have a circle already done place the bowl of water over it and…" Ed didn't need to say the rest, the students did it all on their own like they were programmed to do it. The students then burst into excited comments about their friends' creation, which turned out to be an alchemy ice sculptures. What really attracted the whole classes' attention were the sculptures of ten students: Sakura, Kri, Azure, Lyza, Midoriko, Harayou, Mitsuke, Matthew, Richard, Karmi, and Arthur's. Ed commented them on their work and several other students' before telling the class to now turn their sculptures into water again and then making it boil.

"Tomorrow we're going to go down to the lake by the southeast wall of the school. Be sure to bring some type of clothing that is able to prevent you from getting wet. Well, you guys know what to do." The class exited the classroom and headed to their dorms, and then to the dining hall. There they chattered as they ate their fill from the table filled with delicious foods such as: chicken in French onion sauce, sweet and sour tuna with pineapple, pork tenderloin with an orange glaze, oh, that was half of what was shown on the tables. For dessert there were chocolate mint cakes and marble cheesecake, and to wash it all down were pitchers of cool, refreshing fruit punch or milk.

"That was a good dinner," Lyza said lazily. "I feel a little hyper from the dessert."

"That's because you ate like three marble cheesecake desserts and a bunch of cookies you brought with you from your house!" Harayou, replied happily as the students did their homework in the dorm.

"Guys, come on, it's like 9:45, and we only have a little bit left to go!" Mitsuke said.

"Okay, okay, we know."

"Well, I'm done, goodnight you guys." Mitsuke slipped under the covers of her bed and pulled out a navy green colored book with a velvet black lining and a crimson red ribbon sticking out from the top to serve as her bookmark. Mitsuke spotted Karmi, Narima, Kri, and Midoriko doing the same thing as herself, but Sakura was writing something, but her back was turned towards all the other girls in the room so nobody could see what she was writing. She then remembered a quote her father and mother would use to say. _"You have to read in order to write,"_ they would tell her. Suddenly, a soft growl was heard throughout the room and then it was dead silent.

"What was that?" Dime asked, curiously.

"Sorry, It was me," Midoriko answered, "I'm sort of a wolf chimera."

"Oh," everybody answered in unison, they then fell back into their tasks. Mitsuke, after what seemed like an hour, placed her book back onto a cedar bedroom drawer which also held two other books with a dark green ribbon and a golden yellow ribbon in them and her sketch books. As she lay down to sleep her emerald green eyes scanned the room, Sakura had already fallen asleep, her curly, light brown hair flowing onto the covers.

"Oh, that was a good one, Kri!" Harayou said.

"Thanks, I just made it up."

"Okay, okay, how about this one? A man…" Lyza started.

"Will you guys be quiet, please? We're trying to sleep here!" a girl from another room yelled.

"Sorry!" the three girls said in unison. Mitsuke fell back onto the sheets and let their softness drift her into the realm of sleep like everybody else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I'm done! I think this was a long chapter, I'm not really sure yet, but I like this chapter out of all the ones I've written so far for some reason. If there are some things you want to talk about PM me. Oh well, nothing to say now except R&R, please!


	6. The Start of the Mini Tournament

Disclaimer: FMA, well, you know…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The Start of the Mini Tournament

The bright morning sunlight entered the dining room as the kids ate their breakfast. Harayou checked the schedule and looked at the first and second classes.

"Hmm…Plants and Herbs and Automail…"

"Automail? They teach that here? I thought it was supposed to be an alchemy academy."

"I guess so…,"Harayou answered. She then saw some girls at the far right end of the table staring at three boys on the right side of the room, and another group of girls on the far left staring at some boys on that side; and all of the girls were staring at Ed, Roy, and Al (picturing how hot he'd be).

"Harayou, don't tell me, they're staring at the school's hottest guys." Mitsuke said not looking up from her bowl as if she was psychic

"Yep, you win a million dollars, congratulations!" Harayou exclaimed. "No, I'm just kidding, anyway, let's get to class."

In the Plants and Herbs class, which seemed boring to some students, Gracia explained to the class the use of some plants. Fortunately, the boring period, to some people, was over and they headed over to the Automail class. Metal objects such as screws and wrenches lined the oak tables and glittered in the light like precious jewels. A blonde hair girl and a grizzled old lady stood in front of the room.

"Welcome, everybody! My name's Winry Rockebell, and this is my grandmother Pinako Rockbell. Anyway, let's get started, now Automail is as simple as screwing some screws in, basically, it centers around things like that. Now to begin…," Winry started. The students worked on building a joint for an automail arm or leg, and soon it was lunch. The students ate gratefully and then went down the vast hallway to Roy's class. After they had stretched Roy said,

"Okay class, today we're going to do free sparring to see what've you've learned yesterday, so I've decided on a little mini tournament. The winners will be able to earn a special reward of being able to skip class for about a week." All the students perked up after hearing this. Nobody liked homework, and this was their chance to skip it. Roy formed six groups and formed a tournament ranking in each of them. The fights then started. Mitsuke thought about her opponent, whose name she memorized, as she watched her fellow classmates duel. Mitsuke did also see Ed, Al, and strangely, another teacher walk in and observe them.

"Ikaoru Mitsuke and Kurino Shikatu to the arena!" Both answered with the respectful bow, walked into the arena, bowed to each other, and got into fighting stance.

"Begin!" Both circled the arena staring at each other. Not one of them flinched for even a second, then Mitsuke launched in with a right straight. Shikatu perry blocked and then grabbed her arm and pulled her in and sent a knee to her stomach. She broke free and blocked and sent in a roundhouse kick. This kick did damage for it had hit Shikatu on his side; then Mitsuke did a punch and Shikatu fell, but he wasn't out. The boy stood up and wobbled a little, and then got into his fighting stance. Mitsuke punched, and shikatu blocked it and sent a punch, knee, and a chop before taking her down. The girl stood back up and this time Shikatu nimbly slid forward and tried to backhand her. He had the advantage, for at that moment Mitsuke hesitated.

"Mitsuke, watch out!" Harayou yelled, this snapped Mitsuke back into reality and she did a swiftly did an upper block. Shikatu retaliated with a front punch that Mitsuke stopped by doing a front kick to him. As he went down she then elbowed him and he fell.

"Winner, Ikaoru Mitsuke!" As Mitsuke went back down into the group Harayou appeared in front of her.

"Why'd you hesitate?" she asked. Mitsuke didn't answer; instead she was directing her attention to the other rounds and the next round in her group. The pairings for the battles going on were: Kat Krena against Emilie Howell, Sarah Freemond against Kukazi Giranzo, Richard against Ray, and Matthew against Jessie. Then she heard two more names called up…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'll let you guys figure who's going to face who! Anyway, I know the battle didn't seem interesting, the pairings stink, and this was a short chapter, but I hope you guys can R&R! Also, if you made an OC or are planning to make one I'll try to include it in as soon as possible! and I'm running out of classes so if you're interested in creationg your own homework assingments and/or class activitys please PM or e-mail me


	7. The Thing in the Lake

Disclaimer: Ugh, I'm sick and tired of putting this! If only this story were original, like the ones I have on Fictionpress… 

**Ed:** You wonder why there's even a disclaimer

**Kari:** No I don't, that was my little brother. Oh, and here's a message from him and Roy: **You are a short pipsqueak who couldn't even fit on a grain of sand. Bad luck with the disclaimer.-Roy and "The person who insulted Full-Shrimp Alchemist".  
P.S.: Ed, check your bed tonight, just in case the milkman comes to make you drink milk.**

**Ed:** I'M GONNA KILL ROY AND YOUR BROTHER!

* * *

**Note: Sorry, I couldn't update in a while! I've had a writer's block not only on this story, but all 4 of mine.** Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Thing in the Lake

"William Arthur and Cory Zrecko, to the arena!" a loud, booming voiced said. Mitsuke was startled, but turned to see a lady with black hair done in some type of curls; her hair was then tied in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt and had a black skirt on, and in her left side of her skin she had a red cross with a snake, wings, and crown for a tattoo. Arthur approached the ring and didn't even care to look at his opponent with his hazel brown eyes. Zrecko, who was tall and muscular enough so that he could scare the living daylights out of people, stood ready for some action.

"Feh, another one," Arthur said loudly so that Zrecko could hear.

"What's that you say, twerp? Are you calling me weak?" the boy bellowed. Arthur turned his head and smirked.

"Yeah, you _weak_ muscular gorilla," Arthur replied confidently.

"Begin!" The teacher yelled, then started to cough. She staggered a little to the side, but was okay a few seconds after that.

"Mrs. Izumi, are you okay?" a kid said.

"Yeah…" Mitsuke then redirected her attention to the battle. Zrecko had gotten into his ready stance and was already charging at Arthur, who stood there, calm and relaxed. Arthur then opened his eyes and stared at Zrecko with a dull expression that enraged the boy even more. As Zrecko stooped down Arthur pushed on his back foot and sped towards the behemoth. The giant made a large, noticeable movement that Arthur clearly dodged with a jump, but Arthur wasn't done yet. He landed on the ground about a foot in front of the boy and did a mighty side kick to the bottom of his jaw. Zrecko flew backwards and Arthur jumped, landed on his shoulder, and did a chop to the back, exposed part of the neck. Down the boy went, and Arthur landed, silencing everyone in his group.

"That kid is good…" Mitsuke heard someone mutter as low as they could. Arthur then walked off the ring casually as if he had just stepped out of a store.

"Okay everybody! We've finished this round of the mini tournament. Our next class will hold the second round." As the students left the room they recounted their battles with their friends, who also told their accounts. The gossip went until they had stopped at Ed's class door. Ed came out in his usually attire: his red signature cloak, black pants, shirt, and boots, and the mysterious gloves that Mitsuke had no idea why he was even wearing it.

"All right class, it's time to head out onto the lake!"

As the class crossed the grounds onto the lake a slight breeze came from the south. The lake water rippled as the breeze created minauture waves on the surface. For some reason Kat looked a little scared.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Mitsuke asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm just not too fond of water…"

"Everybody grab the materials from this table needed to perform your water alchemy." In a few minutes everybody had at least a pen, paper, and a bowl. The first, eager kids who had finished their circles raced towards the lake and filled their simple bowls with water. As more joined them the bank soon became rimmed with students trying to get water into their bowls and finish first. A few splashes of water here and there, but everything went along well. It wasn't until about halfway through the class did anything interesting happen.

"Mr. Elric, may I go down and fill my bowl up again? Some person," Karmi said as she glared at a boy with a wild hairstyle; the boy waved his hands to signal that he didn't do it, "knocked over my bowl."

"Okay, did the water spill on your paper too?"

"No, it missed it by an inch." Karmi walked down to the shore of the bank, knelt down, and scooped up water. As she stared into the depths of the water the girl tho8ught she had seen some shadowy figure move. Karmi looked again and this time she was certain that something had indeed _moved_. It seemed to come closer and closer to her ever single second she knelt there until finally she had turned around and headed towards Ed to tell him the news.

"What the hell is that?" Shikatu yelled. Mira and Dime screamed at the sight of the thing emerging from the lake. Karmi turned around and saw a huge, hideous grey human-like creature appear from the water. It stared at everybody with deep, dark crimson eyes before the creature's hand swooped in and attempted to grab Karmi and lift her from the ground. Ed went in front of her, clapped his hands, touched the ground, and created a thick wall.

"Go back to the school everybody! Go get the other teachers!" Ed yelled. Most of the students obeyed and retreated, but the more courageous just stood there and grabbed their papers and pencils and started to draw. The humongous thing swooped in with what looked like a hand and tried to smash Ed into the ground. Ed ran to the side and clapped his hands once more and turned some of the weapons he had found into a large cannon.

"Hey, the big ugly thing heading for my teacher, yes you!" Harayou yelled at the monster. "Try this on for size!" She placed her hands onto a transmutation circle and turned a giant mud-ball into a light-weight metal one and kicked it straight towards its stomach (or what look liked the stomach) area. It made it, but like Bruce Lee's famous one-inch punch the ball seemed to only sting the monster. However, this gave Ed enough time to launch one of the cannonballs at the monster's head. It wheeled back and then split, down the middle, into two monsters.

"Damn!" Ed cursed as he saw the monster split.

"Hey, shrimp, you don't mind me cutting in do you?" Roy said as he stopped behind Ed and let loose one of his flame attacks.

"I don't mi—hey, don't call me a shrimp now, perverted colonel!"

"Why you--!"

"Guys, just stop arguing!" Riza yelled. "You've got to be calm and turn your attention to this fight!" She shot six bullets at the second monster's right hand that was coming in toward the kids. The hand got close enough so that Mitsuke could singe it. Then, the creatures mutated from being human-like to a more animal-like creature. During the process it had shrunk to the average size of a 13 year old. Its body took on the shape of a dog-cat hybrid; its horrible grey skin pricked up to form sharp, jagged fur. The crimson eyes now looked even deadlier than before; the pupils were slitted so it was like cat eyes. The monster facing her lunged almost as fast as the eye could see. For a second Mitsuke thought it was going after her until she heard a rustle in the air. She swerved her head to the right to face the direction it was coming from.

"Chiyori, look out!" Mitsuke yelled. Chiyori, a girl with shoulder-length black hair and steely grey eyes, turned her head to the left. Within seconds the creature was within half-a-mile with her; Mitsuke had no other choice. Alchemy wouldn't reach the girl fast enough so Mitsuke sprinted as fast as she could to the spot. The grey creature raised its left claws and…

_Slash!

* * *

_

Well, once again, I'm **_really_** sorry that I didn't update faster! Please R&R!


	8. Ah! The Dreaded Homework!

Well, school's started; I didn't really update all this summer…maybe it's because I go to school that I get my ideas for these stories…or maybe I'm just too focused on Fictionpress…anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Ah! The Dreaded Homework!

_Clang!_

That was the last thing Mitsuke heard before suddenly collapsing onto the ground. She could hear the sound of the large beast being thrown over her and onto the ground, then a slash and a little moisture, possibly blood, landing on her fingers and the grass near her. People were over her and inspecting her just in case she was hurt; then the sound of a voice, too far-off for her to make out the words, drifted to her. Deeper she went into the ever consuming darkness, until, finally, nothing could be heard…but the still silence itself.

**xxx**

"Mitsuke!" Harayou screamed as she saw her friend lying on the ground; she ran towards her and kneeled, inspecting her fallen friend.

"Don't worry, she's not dead," Matthew reassured Harayou, seeing the look in her blue eyes.

"I don't know what happened, she just…passed out…," Chiyori said, hoping that people didn't think she'd done it. Another slash was heard and the second beast lay on the ground, bleeding down the middle.

"These things look like Chimera, brother," Al said, examining the beast.

"But it isn't," the blonde boy answered back. He lifted its left front paw, and there, sure enough, was a homunculus symbol, a red dragon surrounding a crimson triangle. There was a moment's silence.

"Now then…" This voice nearly scared Ed and Al out of their skin, um, if Al had any skin. They looked up to see Roy staring at the both of them. "Let's go get the wounded into the Infirmary." _'Man, these kids are getting more reckless and stupid these days'_ Roy thought, annoyed by the idea, but he then smirked._ 'But that's what makes it more fun and exciting.'_

"Right…"

"Edward Elric!" Riza screamed, heading towards him furiously.

"What is it, Lieutenant Riz--?" The lieutenant grabbed Ed by his jacket and attempted to throw him, only to be stopped by Al suppressing her arm.

"Um, Lieutenant Hawkeye, what happened?" Roy asked with a grin of triumph (kinda) on his face, enjoying every single moment of this.

"What the hell did I do!" Ed flailed his arms, but it was no use.

"You idiot, you turned most of my weapons into that cannon of yours!" She pointed at the cannon with her free arm, still there and ready to launch a cannonball.

"Ooohhh…so that's what made that cannon so strong…" Ed was then being thrown around like a rag doll on a stick; his eyes were nearly spinning inside his own head.

"You….transmuted one of my most favorite weapons…to a cannon!" Riza screamed with anger, increasing her throwing of the Edo Doll.

"What happened to staying calm--!" Ed asked as he was sent flying a few yards on the schoolyard.

**xxx**

"Ugh, what happened…?" Mitsuke whispered to herself groggily as she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the searing, bright light. As she regained her vision she could make out two figures in the room. After a few moments she let out a groan that pierced the air.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Harayou said as Mitsuke sat up slowly, still holding her right hand to her head to stop the headache.

"How long was I out, Harayou?"

"Um, about half a day," came a girl's voice on the other side of her bed. She turned to see a girl with pink bangs and long brown hair. "Oh, sorry, my name's Rose. Sorry if I startled you."

"No, it's okay, Rose. Hey, how much homework do I have?" Harayou took a whole stack of papers and books from her chair, heaved it up onto the bed, and dropped it onto Mitsuke's right leg on accident.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that those assignments are heavy!"

"Y-Ya think?" Mitsuke asked, still cringing in pain. "Hey, can you help me get to my room, Harayou? But on one condition."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"You're carrying this," she pointed at the large pile on her leg, which was starting to go numb, "for me."

"Fine." Harayou heaved the heavy pile off of her leg and Rose helped Mitsuke out of her bed. _'What happened on the field back there…I just…passed out…'_ Mitsuke pondered as she limped her way out into the vast, open, stone grey halls, Harayou following her with shaky arms as she tried to keep steady. Night had already fallen on the academy, and everything was quiet outside except for the sounds of the crickets. The pale blue half-moon cast its rays down onto the dark green grass, sparkling from the water that had been sprayed on it to get rid of the blood. _'It's oddly peaceful around here'_ Harayou thought, her arms shaking and aching from the pain.

Both girls passed a lit room while going up the stairs, where shadows were moving inside.

"…Brother, those monsters…they still bother me," came Al's hollow-like voice.

"Yeah, they bother me too, Al."

"Is that why there are so many books stacked up taller than you?"

"Are you calling me a pea-sized kid!" A door slammed open, knocking Ed and Al's figures back as Roy came in. "What the hell was that—what is that thing! It's huge!" Roy walked over and kneeled in front of him. For a minute Mitsuke thought about a bad thing before realizing it was something else.

"It's you next assignment. These are the papers you need to look over before going." He got up and turned to head back to the doorway. "Those creatures…came from _those_ homunculi," he told them, before shutting the door behind him. Silence loomed over the two boys, before Ed looked down at the folder full of papers.

"Dammit…if it is them…then they'll have the Philosopher's Stone, but we have no choice."

"We've got to go to Akunei…?"

"Yeah, Al, we've got to return to the place where I was born…"

"Akunei…wait, but that's where I live!" Mitsuke whispered to herself. _'Evil homunculi are invading my town! And what's with this Philosopher's Stone, and what the heck is their mission?'_

"What homunculi are they talking about?" Harayou asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but we should get out of here before we're caught." Thus, the two girls stole off into the night towards their dorms, but, to Mitsuke's misfortune…homework awaited her.

"Augh! I hate this homework! Why am I always the unlucky one!" she yelled low so that she wouldn't wake up anyone. A large book then hit her head, giving her a large lump.

"Shut up! It's 2:34 in the morning! Can't you see there are some people trying to get some sleep!" Emilia snapped groggily, before returning to sleep.

"Sorry," Mitsuke whispered back, before turning her attention to her homework. "Still, I'm always the one that ends up like this…" Her words faded as she started to write.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't use any of your OCs in this one, but I promise they'll be there in the next chapter! I'm also sorry if this chapter was a little too short and slightly boring, but the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully more exciting! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh, and the title really was pointless…don't pay too much attention to it. 


	9. Good or Bad? A Note From Izumi

Okay, as you'll notice soon there is a time skip, so this chapter takes place really close to Thanksgiving (let's say it's almost December-like). As a side-note (er, can we call it that?) Roy's tournament was delayed because of some problems…

Anyway, sorry for the long updates! Trying to keep up with the OCs **_are_** hard, depending that the review thing for FF doesn't work that well. Anyway, here are stats:

**Number of OCs:** 13

**Number of pages the things have taken:** 11

What a crowning achievement for you guys, er, right?

* * *

Chapter 9:  
Good or Bad? A Note from Izumi

"Mitsuke, you look horrible!" Harayou exclaimed, staring at Mitsuke's present state, which was half-awake, half-sleepy.

"Shh! Don't yell it to the whole world, Harayou!" Mitsuke snapped at her friend.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, did you finish?"

"Yeah…"

"At what time?"

"Do you really want to know?" questioned the girl.

"Yes," confirmed Harayou.

"Do you really, _really_ want to know?" Mitsuke persisted.

"For the last time, yes!" Harayou was close to screaming.

"Fine, fine, I was just having a little fun," Mitsuke chuckled, "Anyway, it was 6:45. In the morning." Harayou stared at her blankly.

"Girl…how much energy **_do_** you have?" Mitsuke was just about to answer when she spotted the same woman that came in to observe Roy's mini-tournament walking around the tables like she was observing them.

"Hey, you know that lady?" inquired Mitsuke as she pointed towards the woman. Harayou stole a quick glance at the lady before turning her eyes back to Mitsuke.

"Yeah; she's Mrs. Izumi Curtis. Why?"

"I don't know, but she was looking at a few people oddly, including me."

"Oh, no," Harayou cried, "you didn't do anything bad, did you?" Mitsuke pointed at her face and asked,

"Does it look like I'll do something wrong?"

"Why, yes it does," said a voice from behind her. The girl didn't even turn, but instead pouted.

"What are you doing over here, Arthur?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being a pest, that's what."

"Yo, who's being a pest?" Azure asked, walking up to the two of them, his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans. They both pointed to each other to answer the spiky, slightly messy, dark blue haired kid.

"That person right there." Azure stared at the two amusingly before noticing Matthew following behind him. Stopping right next to Azure, he stared at the two slightly stoic.

"Hello, Matthew," Harayou greeted as she waved to the green haired kid. Matthew just waved a small wave and then returned to the so called "battle" in front of him as Mitsuke and Arthur attempted to fight each other, you know, with the boxing gloves and stuff. A girl who sat at the table right behind Arthur with red streaked, dark brown hair that went three inches past her shoulders turned to look at the two, curious as to why the two were even fighting each other. Arthur took note of her looking in their direction.

"What's wrong? You got a problem with arguments?"

"No, not really, in fact, I win most of the ones I'm in."

"Really?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"You wanna try me? Let me see…You always seem to play chess; is that a sign you're smart, or is it a sign you're smart and a loser at the same time? I bet you can't get any girlfriends, boy! And how old are you really? Probably eight!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't find any boyfriends yourself, and you don't look like the type of person whose supposed to be fourteen!" And so, the argument was on. Yep, we're _all_ pretty sure who's gonna win this battle.

**xxx**

Mitsuke yawned and stretched her legs, sitting by the lake which was now fixed, except maybe for the patches of grass and dirt that were turned over. She was so glad this time was study hall and so, so she didn't have to do any classes for about forty minutes or so. Which was a huge relief for now she can finally doze off a little. Laying on the grass was so peaceful it was like sleeping on a cloud…

"Mitsuke!" bellowed Harayou as she came running through the grass through people walking or sitting.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Devon, a blonde haired girl who wore makeup at, er, such a young age. She was rather short tempered.

"Sorry!" Harayou yelled back before stopping in front of Mitsuke.

"What is it, Harayou? This better be good…Oh yeah, Lyza won, didn't she?"

"Yep, won by a mile. Anyway, I got this from Ed," Harayou told her, handing a sealed envelope. Without a second thought Mitsuke tore it open and swiftly grabbed its contents. Scanning over the thing, she looked blankly at the piece of paper for a few minutes. "So, uh, what does it say?"

The voice startled Mitsuke, but she then got her composure back and looked at her friend.

"Oh, um, something about meeting Mrs. Curtis at a room after classes are done," she replied as blankly as her looks before shaking her head and pacing across the lawn with Harayou following her. Then, glancing over in a random direction, she spotted Sakura looking downwards at a notepad in an isolated area; the girl didn't seem to be paying any attention of her surroundings except at a certain spot on the lawn filled with talking people.

"Hey, is that Sakura?" Harayou questioned, looking in the same direction.

"Curly light brown hair stopping a little bit below her chin? Yeah, it's her, but why isn't she talking with another person? She's just…sitting in that one spot." Then, Mitsuke started to cross the grass, yet again. "Harayou, I'm going to see if I can be friends with her, okay?"

"Okay…Wait! You shouldn't just come up to them and ask to be their friend all of a sudden! Maybe she doesn't want people around!" Harayou followed, about a yard's leap away from Mitsuke. The short blonde haired girl stopped abruptly as Mitsuke neared Sakura, knowing very well that when her friend gets determined there's nothing stopping her.

"Hi," Mitsuke greeted, waving a small wave, "I'm Mitsuke Ikaoru, but I'm pretty sure you know that." The girl didn't answer but instead stared at Mitsuke with her aqua eyes while obscuring her notebook from the black haired girl's view, but it wasn't enough. "Hey, nice drawing you have there, did you do it yourself? You must be really talented!"

"Thanks," Sakura whispered before walking across the lawn. Going back, Mitsuke watched her as she left. Harayou glanced at her, then Mitsuke.

"What happened?"

"She didn't really say anything. Just 'thanks'."

"I told you so. Are you going to give up being friends with her?"

"No, Harayou, and I'm willing to bet on it too."

"Ooh, a bet?" Kri asked, joining them; her red eyes were eager to join whatever bet was going on. "What are you guys gonna bet?" Harayou thought for a moment before concocting a perfect bet ticket.

"I bet that if you lose you have to kiss Matthew!"

"Hey-uh-wha?! Now were betting on friendship!? That's low, Harayou, _real_ low!"

"I'm betting on it! It sounds like fun!" Kri added

"Hey, don't push your luck," replied a voice behind them and the trio looked backwards to stare into emotionless steel grey eyes of Midoriko. She was holding a clipboard with a pencil attached to it in one hand as she stroked some of her grey hair behind her ear, her six metal bracelets clinking against another.

"Oh, hi, Midoriko; why did you say not to push our luck on it? Betting's just a 50/50 chance."

"That's also luck. You have 50 on winning and 50 on losing. Sorry, I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation." With the reply she then started walking briskly towards the south end of the academy, probably to her upcoming class.

Walking down the vast hallway, she spotted Ed, Al, and two other people. The first was a 5' girl with raven black hair theat fell all the way down to her hips and had amber eyes; her eyes were looking in a different direction ever moment or so, but not often. The second girl had long straight black hair with black eyes. Waving a white gloved hand, Ed greeted the three.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Ed."

"Hey," poked the girl with amber eyes, "I think I know you from somewhere…Ah! I remember, Hughes' class."

"Oh yeah! Your name is Kumori, I believe?"

"Yep, Kumori Elric." Mitsuke jaw nearly dropped.

"You're related to him, he's related to you, Al is related…Wow, I didn't know we had Ed's sister in our class…Hey, wait a minute, wouldn't you feel silly getting taught by your brother?" Mitsuke inquired.

"Oh, I don't have any classes where Ed teaches me," Kumori reassured.

"Wow, that's real convenient, wish I could do that," Harayou said darkly, remembering something. Turning her attention towards the other girl, she greeted her.

"Hi, and you are?" The girl didn't answer but instead looked away with her black eyes.

"Her name's Kathy," Ed whispered, hoping that Kathy wouldn't hear. "She's quiet and always seems to follow me; I don't know why. She can to psychic stuff and her eyes aren't really black, their green if you're wondering." Awkwardly smiling, she whispered back,

"Thanks for the information…a _lot_ of information…"

"No problem, I am a teacher, right?"

"Hey, Ed, you did get those new metal things that Winry needs in her shop right?" At that moment Ed's face drained, if you could see it I mean. Ed stared at him with big golden eyes. "Oh no you didn't…" Al returned the glance with his own red eyes one.

"We've got to be going now…," they both said in unison before Ed started rushing down the hall.

"Hey, Fullmetal, don't run in the halls!" barked Roy as he passed them with a cup of hot coffee.

"Um, well, I'm going too, I hear my fanboys…," Kumori informed; some clinking was heard but Mitsuke ignored it, thinking it was probably just some faulty screws on a wheel. Turning back, she spotted that the other two girls she saw with them had vanished too, almost like smoke.

"Um, well then," Kri started, "I'm going to go to, er, Armstrong's class, and _yes_, it _is_ the man with the sparkles." Hurrying in different directions, the girls split, and Mitsuke eventually wound up at the door to Plants and Herbs.

Inside, she watched as the people began to fill in the empty spots around her and around the rectangular table she was sitting at. A girl with short black hair and violet eyes sat in a seat next to her and began to fumble with her wooden chair.

"Is something wrong with your chair, Kat?" asked a girl behind her as Mitsuke was just about to open her mouth; she turned to stare into amber eyes of Emilie Howell. Kat turned to look at the dark brown haired girl, revealing her cat-like eyes; Kat hesitated for a moment as Emilie peered at her over her thin rimmed glasses.

"Nothing, it's just a habit I have." Kat then shifted and Mitsuke saw what Kat had called a "habit". The wooden chair had scratch marks all over it! Some were just minor scratch marks but others seemed a little deeper somehow…

"Class, today we're going to study how to tell if a plant is okay to be eaten or used as medicine. Most plants are one or the other, but a few certain plants are both edible and can be used as medicine. Take the Birch for example, it is a medicine type plant and an edible plant because the tree's sap can be drunk as a tonic and can be used to make an assortment of drinks."

Eventually, Gracia's lecture ended and the class began to identify the plants whether they were edible, used for medicine, or both. Mitsuke tapped a pen on her head lightly as she stared at a radish in front of her. _'Edible, Medicine or both? Edible, Medicine or both?'_ she kept on repeating to herself until her expression grew even more frustrated. Mitsuke knew plants were not her forte.

"You know, a radish can be identified as edible by two things; I can show them to you," offered a voice in front of Mitsuke. Mitsuke looked up and saw Chiyori staring back at her with steel grey eyes. Chiyori pointed at the two things that gave it away.

"Wow, you must have plants as your forte…"

"Really? I also do well with other things you know, just not fighting, I suck at that."

"Oh, I'm okay with fighting myself."

"Hey guys! I can make this leaf really sharp!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at her classmates with her dark sapphire eyes. Doing some silent alchemy she caught the falling leaf and then cut another leaf in half with the one she held. She did it perfectly without moving her wavy dirty blonde hair.

"Awesome! How'd you do the alchemy?" Mitsuke asked, looking around for the transmutation circle.

"It's a secret," Sarah replied, placing the leaf onto the table; it then became another ordinary leaf.

**xxx**

In Automail, Mitsuke was busy screwing bolts together and half-listening to Pinako as she instructed them to do things a certain way. They had just gotten through a kneecap for a leg and began attaching the shin. A girl with shoulder length brown hair turned to look at Mitsuke with her dark brown eyes; her name was Amanda.

"Um, how do you attach this wire to the kneecap?" Amanda inquired, staring at her automail. She had a hint of shyness in her voice.

"You screw this in and then attach the wires to here," Mitsuke explained, motioning where to put the items. "Then you screw in another of these things here and attach the wires to there."

"Oh, thanks," Amanda replied gratefully and then resumed working.

Mitsuke then went back to placing her head on her right hand and fooling around with the screws with her left hand until the bell rang. Leaving, she rushed to Ed's class as quickly as she could; for some reason, she liked to do alchemy more than her other classes. Seating herself in a row behind Harayou, she waved to her the blonde haired girl's attention. Harayou whirled around to inspect the sound and waved back as soon as she saw her, smiling broadly.

Somewhere during the middle of class Ed told them to transmute a brick into something else, whether it be a metallic horse of a red jar. Rubbing her hands together, Mitsuke clapped and then placed her hands on the brick; filled with the light and crackling sounds she blinked for a moment against the light to regain her sight and wondered if the deafening crackling might actually make her deaf. She removed her hand as the light faded and revealed a red kunai-like object, its point threatening, but not threatening enough. She sighed, knowing that one brick was the total amount of bricks that you could get. Then, a large booming sound was heard and her attention was directed to the other side of the class.

"Oopsie…," said Kit Renehan as she blinked, her aqua blue eyes standing out against the ash that covered her slightly tanned skin. She rubbed the sooty ash off of her goggles before raising her hand.

"Yes, you can go wash up…," Ed said blankly, staring at the explosion, ground zero. Mitsuke blinked once before going back to her own business; she was still sort of shocked a blast like that could happen.

* * *

Finally done!! I think this is the longest chapter yet...anyway, I've been busy with 2 stories this month: Yugioh GX and D N Angel Revived. 


	10. A Conversation on The Gate?

Well, the review thing **still** isn't working so, hopefully, I got any profiles last minute and stuff…Onto the chapter! Yay, we reached double digits! Yayx2, we reached this story's first anniversary tomorrow! 

Oh, and I put a few OCs in here, so don't be sad if you didn't get picked, okay?

**Edit: Well, had to go somewhere, so sorry about this being 2 days late. Um...have a great 2007!!**

* * *

Chapter 10:  
A Conversation on "The Gate"?

Mitsuke prodded down the hallways as the other people headed towards dinner. Mitsuke didn't feel any hungry, considering she was going to see Mrs. Curtis about something…She gulped, and began to turn a corner and walk into another hallway. Everything seemed so vast…and dizzying for some reason. _'Was it supposed to be hazy?'_ Mitsuke thought as she stopped in front of a door and looked at it. It was a dark colored type of wood that was glossed to shiny perfection. Now Mitsuke tried to regain her composure and grabbed the brass handle and turned it, opening the door to the inside room, and the waiting lady.

"Oh, hello," Izumi started, "I take it you're Ms. Ikaoru?"

"Um, y-yes…," Mitsuke answered, taking a seat in front of Izumi. "Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all…" Mitsuke blew a mental sigh of relief. "but I must ask you something important."

"Something…important?" Izumi nodded, looking at her even though she was facing a different direction.

"Ms. Ikaoru…"

"Mitsuke, ma'am."

"Mitsuke…do you know why you can do alchemy without the circles?" Mitsuke pondered the question before looking back up at Izumi. _'How'd she know Ican do alchemy without circles?'_

"Now that you mention it, no. Why?" Izumi's eyes darkened.

"Do you know about the 'Gate to the Other Side'?" Mitsuke got a bad, ominous feeling about the direction this conversation was going.

"…Yes," she answered after a moment of hesitation. Izumi then placed a pale hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her green eyes.

"Tell me, Mitsuke, have you seen it?" she inquired, as if hoping she hadn't. The Asian girl gulped, and her hands and feet were starting to tremble as she thought of a way to answer Izumi's question. "Well, Mitsuke, have you?"

"…Yes." Mitsuke's emerald eyes were starting to blur as tears started to form in them; pretty soon Izumi became a mass of swirly black, white, and pale skin color. Mitsuke bit her lip, trying to hold the tears that tried to flow from them.

"Mitsuke, what did you do?"

"I-I-I d-did human…tr-transmutation…," the girl stammered, her cheeks feeling hot and full of guilt. "On my brother." Mitsuke felt so ashamed now, of what she had done…the secret she wanted to keep locked up so long finally broke out…

Izumi stared at her, feeling poignant at the least, but didn't show it on her face. She asked why, towards the girl who was feeling guilty of doing forbidden transmutation. Mitsuke bit her lip, trying to find her way through this, but she knew Izumi wasn't the type of person to give up.

"Your secret will be safe with me…I'm just a woman who monitors students like you."

"My brother died when he was only twelve years old. I felt too much grief so I looked through textbooks and textbooks of human transmutation to find the process when I finally realized it. Doing all the steps, I did it…and I created a h-homunculus…"

"You saw it…What did it take from you?" _'Take from me?'_ Mitsuke said in her mind. _'It was supposed to take something from me?'_

"Take…something from…me? I don't think…it did…" Izumi stared at her with shocked eyes. _'It took nothing from this girl?' _The lady mused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Was it supposed to take something from me?" Izumi didn't answer her question, but instead told her she could leave now. As soon as the door closed, Mitsuke sighed. That was like 30 minutes of torture and interrogation; she held a hand up to her head to seal the images of that faithful day away in her mind.

Regaining her composure, Mitsuke began to stride down the hallway, passing some students on their way to their dorms. She spotted Chiyori walking in the same direction she had only about thrity minutes ago, and saw that Chiyori too was nervous. Entering the dorm hallway, she clutched the handle and opened the door, revealing the interior. It was like it was always, except some girls were either on their bed resting or doing homework. Mitsuke got ready for the night and sat in her bed, pondering why Izumi even asked her those questions.

"Hey, Mitsuke, so how was the conver--?" Harayou was cut off by mitsuke's hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud! I don't want everybody here knowing about that!"

"Why?' the blonde-haired girl asked through muffled noises.

"There are some things I don't want out in the mainstream. Let's put it at that." Mitsuke let go of Harayou, and Harayou brushed herself off.

"Okay, fine, but get this: Midoriko wants to join the bet!" the girl whispered. A small growl emerged from the room. Everybody stared at Midoriko, who looked back at them with her emotionless grey eyes.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Everybody returned to their business after that.

"Geez…Harayou, no more betting on friendship, okay?" Then something flying through the air came right at Harayou and Mitsuke's heads.

"Heads up!" Kri yelled, trying to get them to dodge, which they did. It was a flying pillow they had dodged, and the pillow hit Kat right on her sleeping head, shocking her out of her sleep.

"Okay, who threw this?!" Kat asked, clutching the pillow tremendously. Everybody pointed at Kri, who began to run, with Kat hot on her tail.

"Hey, who's causing all that noise in there?!" came Pinako's voice through the door. Everybody gasped.

"Quick, grab them!" Emilie yelled, rushing after Kat.

"Somebody grab water!" Mitsuke told them, and Harayou followed the order, grabbing some water and dumping it on Kat's head, which slowed her down. Sarah jumped out of the way to avoid having her guitar smashed in and Sakura jumped back to avoid having her diary torn apart. The room was a cataclysmic mess, pillows and blankets everywhere and a sopping wet girl, too. When Pinako finally opened the door…it was as if nothing had happened.

All the pillows and blankets were on their respective beds and each bed held a girl. Even Kat was dry and "asleep".

"Oh, I guess it was nothing…Darn my old age…," Pinako said, closing the door behind her. In the room, somebody giggled and snickered, making up for a few laughs before it was lights out.

* * *

Well, I finished…Happy Holidays everybody! 


	11. Snow!

I'm back! Anyway, I hope you like this, because I'm still going to be slowed down by a teacher's protest and homework…Wait! Sidestory idea!!

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Snow!

Mitsuke stared at all the other people as they raced out in the halls. The bitter winter air bit at her face, nipping at her ears and nose. Winter had arrived, and it brought with it a long blanket of snow. People raced to get into the wintry stuff that passed as cotton, and some even threw snowballs at each other. Mitsuke bit her lip, trying to moisten it to keep it from chapping in the harsh, sublime weather.

"Heads up!" somebody yelled, and Mitsuke dared not turn around. In moments, the back of her head was hit with something extremely cold and icy, resulting in her collapsing forward. Thankfully, she managed to roll onto her side to avoid a crash-collision course with her face. She stood up, steaming. Arthur held an innocent look on his face, but the façade didn't fool the black-haired girl. Instantly, and with quick reflexes, she chased after the younger boy; in and out, around the lawn they went, none of them resting for a moment just in case the other would run away or be caught. Their chase left visible footprints in the snow, and the crunching sounds of the ice was heard as many people dodged and rolled to get out of the way. Only one person managed to stop the chase, and this was Ed, and, of course, he was a teacher.

"Hold it, you two! What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. I-like-better-games over there, Ed!" Ed's golden eyes pierced through Arthur's being, making him confess.

"That's it? A snowball?" Kri asked as she walked over to Mitsuke and Ed. "You're chasing him, wasting your break, over a snowball?"

"A snowball that looked like this!" Arthur corrected, flinging another wad of ice crystals at her, smacking it into her face. She quickly wiped it off, staring maliciously with her red eyes at him.

"You wanna play hardball, then? Fine!" She scooped up her own handful of snow and flung it at the escaping gamer. She began to hurl more snowballs at him, some missing and hitting other objects, like, ahem…people.

"Snowball Fight!" roared Azure as he got on top of a bench wielding his own snowball. He threw it with great accuracy, nailing Harayou in the head.

"What the--?!" Harayou turned back and got herself hit with another snowball. "Azure!" She wiped it quickly and scooped up a pile of snow, tapping it into a round ball, and flinging it back at Azure, who jumped down to avoid the weapon. Ed stared blankly at the scene of flying white orbs and people running for the sake of their warmth.

"Oh...Not good if _they_ find me here like this…Wha?!" Ed had gotten nailed on the left side of his head by one—no!—two snowballs from somebody who loved to throw them at him. He turned and quickly ducked to dodge the first one, jumped to dodge the second one, and leaned backwards to dodge a tongue of flame.

"Hah! Try all you want, Ed, you can't dodge this one!" rang Kumori's voice, as strong as a bell ringing, and as merry as it too. In her hand was a snowball, and next to her was Roy, also holding his newly formed snowball. Before Ed could protest they both aimed and launched their snowballs at him, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Kathy immediately rushed over upon spotting him on the ground, and gazed upon him as he got up shakily, shivering from the cold.

"Roy! Kumori!" he roared, scooping up his own snowballs and launching them. He had gathered an arsenal of the circular white snow and had begun to chase after them. Kathy, not knowing what to do, ran after him as well.

Mitsuke stared awestruck at the sight, and wondered if she should take cover from the flurry of white. She squatted down and immediately began to crawl to the nearest escape, barely making past a snowball Harayou had thrown. She wondered if she was going to make it past the snow missiles in time to survive. As she traveled along the makeshift crawlways she spotted someone's light brown hair and aqua eyes and, before she knew it, bumped into the owner of the eyes. On the forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," mitsuke answered, closing her eyes and rubbing her head furiously at the collision spot. Upon spotting Mitsuke, and then the newest batch of the flying flurry of missiles, she immediately slinked away as the Asian girl gritted her teeth from the blow.

"Who was that?" Mitsuke asked herself through clenched teeth, opening her eyes to investigate the voice. Something else cut the air.

"Everything's ready ma'am!" cried Kit as she stood at a salute in front of Chiyori. Next to the two girls was a large, mechanical and snow-like cannon embedded in the ground.

"Oh crud! They've got a cannon! Down everybody, **_down_**!" screamed Amanda, dropping so quickly onto the cold white earth that her brown hair barely had a chance to flutter softly onto her back. Others who heard her fell down like her.

"Fire!" Chiyori ordered, pointing out at the immense area filled with the warriors of snow with her right automail hand. Her steel grey eyes pinpointed spots where people hid terribly. Kit nodded and aimed for somebody with wavy dirty-blonde hair. The person seemed to have noticed she was targeted and began to sprint.

"What the—look at Sarah go!" yelled an astonished person as Sarah ran and dodged an assault of white projectiles. She then stopped just as Kit was reloading another flurry of weapons as her and flinging it and drew a quick circle on the ground. As a snowball came at her she placed her hand on the circle and summoned a wall large enough to shield her from the snowballs. They splattered like eggs on the hard earth shield.

Emilie also made a run for it, her speed as fast as Sarah's. The same reaction arose from the astonished students. As soon as Emilie almost made it for cover, though…

_Splat!_

A snowball hit her in her back, making her trip head-over-heels onto the snow; her dark brown hair in low pigtails had snow covering some parts of it from the snowball and snow. Kit had aimed her machine at Emilie, her accuracy and luck rewarding her. Chiyori gathered ingredients for another cannon and placed it on a circle and transmuted it. This time, it was a handheld cannon. As Sarah peeked to see if everything was done Chiyori aimed the cannon and fired two precise snowballs, one ultimately hitting Sarah in the side of her head.

Kat stared at the flying projectiles and jumped one, somersaulted another, and laned deftly to lean back and dodge another one. She had a good reason of doing this too, because she hated water and snow was basically water. As she returned to a normal position she stared at Lyza downing a large amount of a type of popular candy that was sweet.

"Don't worry," the girl told Kat, "You're not going to get hit here. They won't notice you."

"Really?" Kat wondered. Lyza nodded, pointing to herself at a prime example. Kat sat down next to the girl, staring at the white with her violet cat eyes.

"Want some?" Lyza asked, offering Kat some of the food she was eating. Kat reluctantly nodded and took a strange colored ball to eat from a box.

Midoriko walked out to the other side of the area, hoping she was as far away from the war as she could get. Somehow, though, a snowball hit her in the arm. She sighed. Once they've drawn her into a war she wasn't going to back down. She scooped up her own snowballs and headed inward towards the battle ground, aiming accurately at Chiyori and Kit, who got nailed in their chests by the flying snowballs, and other people. She smiled a little as she did it, and felt joyful even though her steel grey eyes didn't give any emotion out.

Trixanity struggled to get out of range of a barrage of snowballs a blonde-haired kid named James kept throwing at her. Apparently, the girl was the best prey he could pick on, because he did it **all of the time**.

"Hey, you renob, quit it!" Trixanity yelled, staring at him with her violet eyes that were full of rage. Her orange hair that ended just below her earlobes was covered in slight patches of snow, and she quickly dusted it off. James smirked mischievously.

"Heh, try and stop me!" he challenged, raising his arm for another throw. Trixanity jumped and rolled of towards a tree to the side so she could be shielded from the snowballs. James went down to investigate quietly…and probably throw more snowballs at her. Luckily for Trixanity, though, he came too close. She popped up behind him, surprising him, and began her own assault of snowballs, hitting him in the back with each and every one as he fled. After a while, she stopped and smirked. She had thought of going up against Chiyori and Kit in the Snowball Wars. The war was actually quite fun, too.

* * *

I'm done! Well, this was made because for the past week or so—no wait—about a week ago there was a cold snap where I lived. I guessed writing about snow is fun if it never snows where you live… 


End file.
